The present invention relates to a device and method for stapling tissue, and more specifically, to grasping, stapling, and cutting tissue within a body lumen.
When tissue surrounding a body lumen becomes cancerous or otherwise diseased, it is often necessary to remove the diseased tissue for analysis or disposal. Conventional devices and methods for such tissue removal often require open surgery to access the diseased tissue.
In addition, endoluminal tissue cutters have been known, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,983, issued to Solar et al. (xe2x80x9cthe Solar patentxe2x80x9d), the entire disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. Many of these devices relied on sutures to close the resulting wound. However, these devices have often been unwieldy as the manipulation of sutures from outside the body can be extremely difficult.
The present invention is directed to a stapling unit for use with an endoscopic stapling system comprising a first casing adapted to be advanced along an endoscope to a predetermined location within a body lumen, the first casing having a distal end, a proximal end and a stapling device mounted thereto adjacent to a first window extending through a periphery of the first casing.